


Familia instantánea

by Raquel_Marquina



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Endless love - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Reality mirrors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquel_Marquina/pseuds/Raquel_Marquina
Summary: Fate has its own plan and is a lousy traitor! At least that's what Itziar Ituño Martìnez(Raquel Murillo) found out when she meets her acting partner Álvaro Garcìa (Sergio Marquina). Both are already tested in suffering terms of relationships and parents of two children. Precisely because of that they are often not considered as a partner at all. Neither of them hopes for a new long lasting relationship in their future and had concluded with the topic. If there wouldn’t be this peculiar feeling called love, that draws both together.No matter if they want it or not! Can Itziar and Àlvaro jump over their shadows and get happy together?





	1. Itziar...mi enamorado de ti!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim/gifts), [Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea/gifts).

Carefully, the Spanish actress Itziar Ituño Martìnez raised her hands and crossed them over her head so that they could tie her hands and cuff them in the fabric exactly as they were ment to be. She didn't want to change positions too much now because she was well aware that any movement would hurt in her shoulder and wrists. 

She was also aware of that fact that a single smile from Álvaro Garcìas lips, who had been playing her lover and the head of the bank robbery on the Royal Mint of spain in "La casa de papel", also called "Money Heist " since the first season, she would be able to forget all the pain. 

"I hope it's not too hurtful what they did to you! an almost worried voice suddenly appears on her ear, as the responsible persons had left the turning area, before the corresponding body showed up and indeed it was her incredibly hot college she fell in love with.

"Don't act like you would even care or worrying about me, that's not necessary!" she managed with a grin and wanted to hit him playfully on his upper arm because she had forgotten she was handcuffed. Very soon she was catapulted back to reality by a burning pain in her shoulder. With a surprised grunt of discomfort she stumbled back, and let her curse in silence, because she showed weakness in front of Álvaro.

"Hey ... carefully! Wait ... It's better like that right? "again the voice of her colleague, who this time really sounded worried floated trough the room, while he simply fixed her body with his arms and slowly helped her back into the right position. 

The room was more than trivial at the moment, both for Itziar, whose thoughts were centered only on the perfect man who had just helped her, and on Álvaro, who just wanted the pain of the woman standing in front of him, who he fell in love and also was a good friend of him, to stop.

"Thanks, I forgot how uncomfortable that gets! Hell... i should have known by know... after the third time, we went through this scene!"Itziar joked in the end without breaking the intense, deep eye contact with the slightly taller man, immediately realizing that it was a mistake, as her heart doubled, nearly dribbled his beat, her breath left her lungs and her mind gets completely blank, only filled with the fact that he looked amazing and how happy she would be, to be her character Raquel Murillo. 

Maby than, there would be the spark of a chance that her colleague Álvaro Garcìa felt something for her. Something more than friendship."Never mind! Friends are helping each other, aren't they?"the spanish man wanted to be really nice and offer his assure, assistens and his help to his secret love, but reached the exact opposite in the actress, as he ment to reach. 

"Of course FRIENDS help each other !!" She repeated what he had said and barely managed to look friendly and calm instead of frustrated. "Is it ok like this Itziar? Should I lower the cuffs this time? "Itziar was asked by the director who had just witnessed the incident as well and approached his actress to see if everything was correct.

" Yes ... of course! Àlvaro was just overprotective! she blurted out before her colleague could say something and looked wildly determined to accept the pain in this scene she already knew, to make it a bit more authentic and truthful. 

"Alright ... Àlvaro on position, please!" He tried to ask his actor for concentration, as he still stood in front of his cuffed colleague and seemed don't want to move. 

"No, I do not play unless the fabric is loosened!" He made all his intentions clear and looked determined, while he had to pull himself together, that he didn't stroke Itziar's hair loving and free her wrists. 

"Àlvaro ... go to your position. I am an adult woman and can speak and decide on myself! It's ok that way! "She immediately hissed determinedly and with an almost injured expression, while snapping" Besides, after Roberto, the last thing I need is another man who believes he can control my thoughts and feelings. Especially no friend!" and allowed no re-speech. 

With a sigh, Àlvaro withdrew from his secret flame and made his way to the required starting point. The flap fell with a loud "cut," which was his sign, so he started to stroll restlessly around the room. 

"Shut up. Let me think!" He explained to the angelic, bound woman in front of him and his thoughts turned around rather thinking about the question of how he should confess his love to Itziar, as the fact that her character Raquel had just promised her best friend Angel, who was also a police inspector, that she would visit him at the hospital right now.

"There's nothing to think about it ... Sergio!" Itziar shouted at him and looked at him seriously, her voice strong and innocent , and when he listened to her, he undoubtedly thought that she was Raquel Murillo, the inspector of charge, who was in love with the gang's head, and not Itziar Ituño Martìnez, a beautiful, joyful, caring and loving woman he had fallen in love with, slowly approaching his captive colleague who had pleaded with what both of them needed even more concentration to stay in their roles, as especially in Alvaro the desire to kiss the woman in front of him and free her wrists became even bigger. 

"I won't betray you... i am with you !!" she wisperd with a urgent voice and looked straight and almost too deep into his eyes to make him realize her seriousness. Suddenly Itziars hair was bothering her, because it fell all over her face, again. Àlvaro would have liked to brush it back gently, remembering quickly enough that the camera was running and Raquel Murillo shouted and bit him a few minutes ago. 

"You yelled and bit me a few minutes ago," he began his statement far beyond annoyed, but also a little sad, ending it with a dry "So I should trust you?" while he remembered that he had to increase the distance to the pretty woman, instead of coming closer to her.

"Come! Come closer !! "Itziars hot sweet breathing finally met his, realizing during her words that Álvaro was clearly distracted today.Fortunately the scene was even more real because it made him look like the feelings he confess for her, Raquel Murillo, as a professor had become real, and as soon as she had finished her thoughts, her heart began to race with joy and excitement, while her breath really stopped, making her swallow hard. 

She knew that it was foolish to hope that he return her feelings but only the thought of it just made her get overjoyed and dizzy. The sudden closeness to Álvaro made all her thoughts disappear. Just the desire to show him what she felt for him was necessary.

The script, were they wrote exactly what to say and to do was suddenly unimportant when she noticed that Álvaro was close enough to kiss him. Properly! Not as his colleague and because the scene needed it but because she,as a woman, as Itziar Ituño Martìnez, had feelings for him and wanted it. 

She didn't realize how strong these feelings really were until she leaned her head forward to met his lips and kiss Álvaro intensely, longingly, passionately. An unmanageable tingling sensation formed in her stomach and her heartbeat doubled, while her knees, without that she expected it, softened.

She was still tied up and this act was associated with pain in the shoulder because her full weight fell on the body of her dream man, but she didn't dare to break this kiss. 

Slightly taken by surprise by the genuinely appasionate affection of his colleague, who was lying with her eyes closed in his arms, her wonderful, velvety and soft lips on his with her tongue, bleeding gentleness fiery and with unquenchable desire for a tongue duel, apparently forgetting her entire outside world, Àlvaro forget to reply. 

"Please reply! Please! "She suddenly doubted internally if she had interpreted the signs of Álvaro correctly that he felt more for her than deep friendship, and was about to break the kiss when she realized he gently opened his lips so that their tongues could met.

As he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, a faint moan escaped Itziars mouth, while both longing deepened the tongue duel, which clearly showed Álvaro that the kiss was already far beyond a film kiss. And even with that fact they loved it.

The intense touch of their lips fired the longing in the two of them more and more. Without breaking the kiss the spanish man began to stroke the back of his secret love softly and caring with his hands, to offer her even more comfort, because he suddenly realized that she was still tied up, hanging in the fabric, but realize at the same time sought his closeness that she was not bothering at the moment. 

Her only reaction she showed on his touch were full-body goose bumps and enjoyed sigh left her lips with a silent "Àlvaro." Despite of all they finally had to breathe and breaking the kiss, so they leaned their heads together to settle the deep eye contact they've builded. 

The "Cut" from the Director came as well as the following stumble, in wich he said that they had played the scene even more perfect, as he had requested but neither of them really noticed. Alone, her heavy breathing, the closeness to each other and the unintentional revelation of her feelings for each other were of importance at the moment. 

"Itziar ... what was that?", Álvaro started gently stroking with incredible tenderness her arms slowly over their shoulders until their mid to where they stayed caressing manner as he wanted to hear the unspoken words from the mouth of the Baskin "I know I am a divorced woman and a single mother and you are also the father of a child that's not wanted from it's mother! Before I continue, I assure you that I will be like a mother to Naia if she want it. 

Maybe you're not ready for a new relationship now... but no matter how hard I try ... I can‚t fight my feelings anymore! Àlvaro ... "the otherwise self-assured spanish Woman wanted to condue her sentence but just lost her voice and then fell silent. 

"Shhh ... Hey ... you do not have to say anything !!" he tried to calm Itziar a little bit and put a finger on her still slightly opened lips to underline his words, so he made it clear that she had no further words to say.He looked deep into her eyes and inhaled again, before he took another breath and gently stroked her cheek, "Itziar ... I've fell in love with you!" Àlvaro put her unspoken words in his mouth and was as frightened as the woman standing in front of her that she would not reciprocate his feelings. 

"Do I have to slap you now? Or may I just kiss you? "breathed Itziar among emerging tears with trembling and slightly broken voice, with a faintent light laughter trailed off as she talked more and more, while slightly lifted in order to look in his eyes.

"I am going to kiss you. You can still slap me after the kiss ok! " he whispered dreamily and lovingly as he leaned down to the slightly smaller woman and closed his lips passionately with hers.

"And what, if I don't want to do that ... Ouch ... at all! If I just want to continue this kiss? "Itziar mumbled panting against his lips and stiffened instantly in his arms as she feel the pain in her shoulder and so blurted out a brief cry of discomfort. 

But still she would not break the kiss and desperately deepening it in an attempt to focus on the exhilaration of the kiss. 

" This represents the optimal case !!!" he sighed and returned the same kiss as he took his hands off her waist and, despite his eyes closed, tried to loosen the knot in the cloth.

Awkwardly, he fumbled with the cloth, but at first did not manage to release it from the massive wooden beam to which it was attached, but didn't want to give up easily and opened his eyes to see how the knot was fixed. 

"Hey ... Did you cry?" he suddenly noticed with guilt her tear-stained cheeks as her body was virtually week, and fell with full weight against his. His thump brushed the tears from her face tenderly, while he was waiting that she was talking. 

"I'm just crying because I'm so happy! I've been waiting for this to happen the past 14 years! To fall in love with someone again! Of course, Fernando was always in the first place! And who wants a single mother with normal earning? But when I met you ... I don't know .... It was so easy! It happened without us realizing it properly! We played together, kissed each other as colleagues, spent more time together in the evening, got to know each other well and at some point, more than friendship rose. Like in a bad soap opera, but it is true, I fell in love with you as well Àlvaro! " Itziar wispered in a tear-stained voice and slowly put her hands around his neck, not breaking the eye contact. 

"I would always had wanted you! Whether with or without a child, divorced or married, single or forgiven or ill or healthy. And I don't need your money and will be there for Fernando just as you will be a mother to Naia. I fell in love with the funny, happy and fiery woman in you! I fell in love with the whole Itziar! "he glowed with love and put the pretty spanish woman even more tenderly in his arms, careful not to interrupt the intensive eye contact. 

" Indeed? Àlvaro if that was a joke then ... "Itziar still cried happytears, missing out on all the other words just hoping that Álvaro had spoken the truth.

" That's no joke, trust me "You're perfect as you are and I want to be with you!" He assured her, engaging the brunette beauty again in a tender kiss before she could start answer so that Itziar would just end up with a "I love you" and wrap her arms around his neck again. 

This time, neither their unspoken feelings nor Itziar's tied arms stood in their way, so that they completely lost themselves in one another and began exploring their bodies enjoying how the touch triggered one another not realizing the people around them.

"Let's ... let's just disappear!" Itziar gasped completely off the role, as well as demanding and with a wild lust for more and moaning slightly in the tounglekiss, as Àlvaros hands tenderly drove under the shirt and massaged her breasts. With a delightful and longing moarn , she continued to press against the most perfect man in the world so that they both staggered back a few steps, until Alvaro came to a halt and managed to hold both of them.

"Good idea", he gasped totally in love and with the same longing, lifted Itziars body carefully, so that she was completely in his arms and could continue to deepen the kiss.

Only a "Well... in fact it was time!" which left the lips of Álvaro's daughter, caused both of them to blush and part from each other again, to straighten their clothes and to approach the girl with demonstratively entangled hands. "Really?" Itziar asked the girl with an amused smile and moved on to the daughter of Álvaro, but did not release her hand from his own. 

"You and my dad ... you two have been after each other since shooting the first season Besides, I think you're really nice, Dad likes you! And I am cool with it" Naia explained with a smile and also went to her father and her colleague who played her mother. 

Itziar exchanges a look, now completely overwhelmed, between the man she loved and his daughter. "Naia I make myself clear now... you don't have to to take me as you mother and we can't say for sure, that it last, between me and your father! Nevertheless, I assure you that I will be there for you! "She was still overwhelmed and spread her arms for her youngest colleague, while she went down on her knees for her.

" May I call you mum Itziar? " Naia asked almost childishly but joyfully and threw herself into Itziar's arms, which now had tears in her eyes for the third time in 5 minutes and embraced the little girl, while gently stroked the dark brown hair of "her daughter" .

Now she realized what would change in her future live. She was now a mother, not just to a young adult, who already demanded studying and don't beed her help, but also to a wonderful girl, that has never experienced Mother love.

And she would give it to her! No matter what happens!


	2. La mejor noche de mi vida

Nervously, Itziar smoothed her jeans with a trembling hand after actuate the bell of the apartment where her boyfriend and her daughter lived. 

"Her boyfriend and her daughter." these two words had been repeated in her head since she left work in the afternoon, causing a certain exhilaration in the beautiful spanish woman.

When she entered the building for work this morning, she had not dared to dream that her life could chance this much within 5 minutes. In a thousand years, she wouldn't have expected Alvaro to return her love and Naia to see her as her mother, but that was exactly what had happened and though she did not know what to do next.

She enjoyed the fact and didn't want to change a thing. Nevertheless, she couldn't not or shouldn't forget that she has a life outside of the royal mint of spain and Madrid and that she should be in San Sebastiàn tomorrow to rehearse for her next gig with her band Ingot and to see her parents, as well as her son. 

Especially when he came home from the University in Barcelona and took time for his family. "Good Evening Sweetheart! " Álvaro whispered in her ear unexpectedly, then tenderly stroked her cheek to get her attention, so that Itziar noticed she had been ringing and her boyfriend had opend. 

"Hello!" She said rather sparse with the words, but brought a smile together and returned the short, sweet kiss that was given to her. "I'm sorry that it took so long! I still had to pack my things and In addition, a possible buyer who would take over my apartment after filming unexpectedly comes in. I just forget the time, excuse me! " Itziar immediately began to speak like a waterfall in a voice full of regret, so that the spanish man had hardly understanding her, but managed to do so and could not prevent a big grin from forming on his lips.

"Itziar ... Hey ... calm down for a moment and come in!" He still grinned and gently took her hand to lead her in apartment.

Without words she just took his hand and followed him in the the apartment, where she looked around silently, before she sat down on the kitchen chair, still staring and stared slightly into space, barely knowing how much time passed.

For the second time on this day Itziar disappeared from reality to their future and about the fact that there was a whole country between their places of residence and that they live two lives that were completely different, as well as that they had two children which were the center of their life. 

Only a gentle handshake from Álvaro's hand clearly made her return to the here and now.

"Something is bothering you, Itziar, come on ... talk to me, please, you can tell me everything ... you're not alone anymore, that's over. I'm here!" he wispered to the pretty woman and took her hands in his own gently to force her to look at him and talk to him. 

Slightly, Itziar looked up at her boyfriend, and by the way she looked him in the eye, he realized she was scared. 

She nodded slowly and started to get up to grab a cigarette to slow down, but was held back by Alvaro. "Itziar ... Is that necessary? You don't need that stuff!"he said lovingly, as he tenderly began to stroke her side and gently took the cigarette out of her hand before putting it back into her pocket. 

"Naia is already sleeping?" she wanted to change the subject after a sigh and facing Álvaro's warning gaze, which at the same time begged her to open and talk to him. 

" I'm afraid! I have Fear that we will not made it! I mean, you live near Sevilla and I live in San Sebastiàn! We are separated by a whole country. The best example is tonight: I have to drive to San Sebastiàn. Tonight. My son arrives from Barcelona and the next show with Ingot is approaching! In addition , we're both actors and that's why we're not made for a long-term relationship ... What if we start to argue between engagements or get jealous of each other just because we're both doing our job? Alvaro I love you! Incredible, Irrevocable and Passionate! And I did not expect this to happen again in my entire life ... I don't want to lose you! I don't want to loose this, what encreased today..."she says with a voice full of fear and looked up at him cautiously before unconsciously snuggling closer to him for his protection and support.

"Do you have a bed for Naia at your home?" he interrupted her gently, as well as resolutely pulling his girlfriends body even more against his,while he looked at her with love and stroked her back gently. 

"Of course! Wait ... No wait ... you want ... you want to come with me? Àlvaro we are only together since this afternoon ... "she whispered overwhelmed and looked up with an incredible loving glint in her eyes to the slightly taller man. 

At the moment she simply lacked the words to describe what she felt. Àlvaro let her feel special and being loved as nobody else before. He actually left everything just to drive with her and his daughter, whom she unbelievably considered a mother to her home. Even Roberto wouldn't had done this at the beginning.

" It doesn't matter, because I love you ... and if that means I'm spending my free time in San Sebastiàn with you and your family, than in Sevilla, i'll do it.Because you would do the same for me! " he said as gently and soft as it was possible and gave her an encouraging smile before pulling her closer and just holding her near to him.

"Thank you!" she wispered in his hair as she leaned even closer to him and enjoyed his presence. With a confident smile, Itziar broke away from him, helping Àlvaro pack all the stuff for the next week. 

While they are packing, Naia was in her room, sleeping and got nothing from the whole preparation.Only when everything was ready, the spanish woman went to ‚her daughter', packed her things, so they're finally ready to leave with a sleeping girl.

After Itziar had completed a final patrol, she locking the door and handing over the key to Alvaro, who already put Naia in his car. "We'll meet you at San Sebastiàn in four and a half hours ! Take care of yourself!" Àlvaro wispered softly as he gently wrapped his arms around Itziars body, who said goodbye to him with a sweet kiss and apparently did not want to let go. 

" I will! Take care of yourself too! "She breathed softly and put her lips on his lips for a little kiss, neither of them wanting to change this body contact and deepening it.

" Come on ... it's only four and a half hours .. after that you can kiss me as long as you want! " Álvaro interrupted the kiss, which felt like eternity, with a suppressed laugh, while he pushed her away a little and both finally climbed into their cars after another farewell and a kiss on the cheek. 

The long drive from Madrid to San Sebastiàn was lonely and monotonous. For Itziar as well, as for Àlvaro. It was exhausting and at the same time dangerously drowsy as it was in the middle of the night and not even the music from the radio gave them variety, so that the native Baskin and the south spanish man were more than happy when they finally arrived at their destination. 

On the way to her home, Itziar had made a quick stop at a rest area to get a nicotine chewing gum and take a break. Even if she won't feel it for a long time, her body would show her rather sooner than later that she was addicted to the substance an then she did not want to give in. 

Àlvaro clearly proven it to her this afternoon that what she had been doing almost her entire life was wrong and he did not want her to continue smoking. Since besides the fact that he was right and that there was more than one proof of the harmfulness of smoking, the love for him and the role model for Naia outweighed her, even though she didn't touch one cigarette during her pregnancy, she had already missed to be a role model for Fernando and don't want to miss the chance to be it for Naia. 

So she wanted to follow the unspoken request of her new friend and stop it. No matter how hard it would get for her. Above all, she must not forget that the people in her nourishing environment also smoked. To her own luck, Álvaro had probably also taken a little break so she arrived earlier than her boyfriend. 

As soon as the pretty spanish woman got out of the car, she immediately realized the sound of the crickets, the calm, the warmth and the idyll that made the cloudless magical summer night of the southern city even more perfect. 

With a smile, Itziar now made her way to the front door and unlocked the door before carefully entering the house to make sure her son was present or not. 

When she had finished a tour through the house, she had to realize that this was obviously not the case. So she immediately looked at her phone, if she get any missed calls, wich wasn't the case. 

With a sigh, she wrote the young adult a short What's App message asking him when he would arrive, although she already knew that he would stay in Barcelona until the next morning, before she also wanted to leave a message to Alvaro in which she told him that she had arrived well when she realized an approaching car and this became superfluous.

"Hello Beautyful!" were the simple words of Álvaro as he greeted her and pressed a light kiss on her lips, which made her float away in happiness despite the simplicity, and with a smile on her face she returned the sweet kiss, greeting him. Both, Itziar and Álvaro just closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness, as well as the body contact.

"It's beautiful here!" Softly, when they managed to break away from each other, he finally had time to look around, immediately lifting Naia out of the car. "I like it a lot!" She admitted with a smile, before she followed him and let the door shut behind him. 

"You can let her sleep in Fernando's room today, I have not been able to fix anything!" she admitted somewhat ashamed and showed the man the way into the room. "Please do not worry about that! You did not have the time. Besides, she sleeps and gets nothing from it. 

"Relax Itziar! "The South Spaniard reassured his friend as he put his daughter down on the double bed and followed her downstairs to the living room, where she had already turned the light switch so that he could now look around the room and look around He could also see the nice, spacious terrace, which was illuminated with soft light and focused on the Hollywood hammock that was set up there, with the garden in the background.

"Actually, I'm not tired right now, what do you think about it when we finish this night with some wine on the terrace? If you want, we can just go to sleep, after all, you're probably tired and the drive was exhausting! " Itziar offered immediately and just wanted to relax. 

No matter how and where? In addition, it was the first time she had been completely alone with a man she loved in a limited space, almost just 14 years, which made her even more nervous.

"No ... I'm too awake for myself right now. This comes from the coffee I got on the trip to San Sebastiàn"he agreed with an encouraging smile and looked at her closely as she grabbed two wine glasses and handed them to him.

" White or red wine? " was the simple question that was asked with a grin on her face as he took the glasses and Itziar turned to the wine rack. "Red wine please!" He answered the Question of the pretty woman in front of him and stepped out of the house on the warm summer night, so he finally settled on the cozy garden bench after he had put the glasses on the small table in front of it and waited for his girlfriend. 

"I always wanted to bring you here! To my home! To let you see how I live! I've already felt it the first time I met you on the set of" Money Heist"! You are special! A good friend and protector. Someone you can relay on ... to be honest, it didn't even last until our first film kiss, since I was in love with you ... "Itziar wanted to start a longer sentence after closing the insect screen around the terrace and filling the wine in the glasses, already start again to a longer explanation, as Álvaro pulled himself together, rose slightly from the sitting position, just cut her words off the with a slow, tender, and intense but equally loving kiss put his hands on her hips to pull his girlfriend on his lap and caress her pelvis

"Àlvaro I ..." Itziar gasped as she had to release the kiss due to lack of air with heavy breath and a strong rising chest as she sat with her head leaning against him so that their breath melted to one before she cuddled exhausted against her boyfriend. 

No sooner had he looked at the slightly opened lips, with her incredibly sweet breath, which passed into the deep brown, lustrous eyes, he realized how much he wanted Itziar. 

Her soft, tender skin, her sweet breath on his lips, her warm, brown eyes that radiated an incredible honesty, and her long, shiny, soft hair that perfectly rounded off the picture of her.

They looked into each others eyes again and they knew this was the perfect time to make the last move and settle their relationship. Almost relieved but secure Itziar put her lips back on Álvaros. 

The kiss quickly turned into a yearning, passionate, longing one and her hands exploring each other's bodies. Slowly, tenderly but demanding, the south spanish man stroked every inch of the body of the woman sitting on top of him, carefully removing her braid with which she had tied her hair while driving, so that it landed unnoticed on the ground. 

Her long hair fell over Itziars shoulder in gentle waves. This gave him the chance to bury his hands tenderly in her hair. But that did not prevent Itziar from kissing his chest and neck, which was still halfcovered by the T-shirt, in a precise and intense manner. 

Closely entwined, they somehow managed to get up, which was not easy, because neither of them were willing to break the intense kiss between them and give them the chance to explore each other's mouth. 

They staggered slowly toward the hammock, stripping off their clothes slowly while irritating each other, leaving them undressed. "You're beautiful!" Alvaro whistled over his lips as he examined her naked body and stroked her tender skin, his hands roaming over her whole body. 

For the sake of simplicity, Alvaro lifted Itziar, as soon her leg touched the fabric of the Hollywood hammock and put her so carefully on it as if she was his greatest treasure. 

"You are also incredibly hot!" was the only thing that left her lips mumbling, as she did not really want to break the kiss and pulled him on top of her quickly. With a smile and the urge to be careful not to land with his whole weight on his girlfriend he finally lay down next to her. 

"So beautiful ..." Álvaro continued his statement, as if he hadn't heard her words and began slowly but intensely explore her neck, before he went cautiously but equally passionately deeper let the soft and ever louder gasp and moarning Itziars, who was already completely horny and ready for him, as well as the slight uncontrolled movement of her body, lead himself to explore her likes and dislikes in intimacy.

„Please tell me if you do not like something ok Itziar?" he whispered softly and looked into her eyes shining with love, which at the same time showed him that she was completely relaxed and not nervous or uncomfortable at all. 

"I'll do it! Trust me! " she tried to encourage him, as much as possible.Alvaro opened her legs tendery and gently fixed her body to her pelvis she did not move too much and she could not hurt him unintentionally, before he put his lips on her most sensitive point and tenderly began to kiss her on the spot of her pleasure. 

"Àl ... damn it! Do you want to kill me ?.... I swear ..."Itziar produced between heavy, loud and deep gasps and moans as Álvaro teased her even more and explored her most sensitive zone with incredible accuracy, as she had apparently not experienced this kind of lust for a while, which makes him smile involuntarily. 

He would show her that it was perfectly fine to enjoy that kind of desire. Willingly, she automatically extended her pelvis to him and began whimpering with pleasure as her whole body trembled. 

He suddenly stopped, as she would reach the her climax, to tease her a little bit. Her whole body was shaking underneath him, while her eyes were closed and her breath stopped as a moan of frustration left her mouth.

Just like Itziar, Àlvaros breath quicken immediately and his heartbeat fastend second per second, while he watched his beautiful girlfriend driven by her emotions and desires unable to control hersef.

Just the though of Alvaro tipped her over the edge! His Hands gently roaming over her body, his lips kissing her sensitive parts... just where she needed it the most. Where the pleasure reached its best spot!"Àlvaro ... make love to me!" was the only phrase that came over her lips, while she tried to pull Álvaro over herself, with trembling hands, but was unable to do so. 

Cold showers ran down the spine of Alvaro, as he realized the pleading words of Itziar and could do nothing but submit to her request and lie down over his girlfriend, having to get up quickly, grabbing a condom before he went back to Itziar and handed it to her

"Me?" She breathed half excited but equally astonished, as Juan had never wanted it, although she would have. She pulled the condome in the Revenge with tormenting slowness and with extremely frequent touches over him, both now reaching the state of utter irritation,so they can't do nothing about it. They fell over each other with hunger and the urge for more .

On the other hand, the renewed kiss as well as their joint movements were slow, intense, loving and passionate, so that it did not take long for them both to reach the climax of pleasure with the name from each other on their lips while their bodies collapsed. Carefully, Àlvaro slid back to Itziar's side, so she did not have to carry all his weight and cuddle up to him. 

"That was ..." Itziar gasped out of breath as she laid her head on his chest, suddenly missing the air to complete the sentence and merely content to enjoy his warmth and gentle pats which stretched all over her free back. 

"Definitely the most perfect love making in my entire live!" Àlvaro smiled and completed his view of the sentence, which left the pretty brunette woman in her arms just nodded overwhelmed and gave her another sweet kiss of Itziar but also slowly back from her dizziness in the real world. And that told her to lock the house and grap a blanket if they wanted to stay here. 

"I'll be right back!" Promised the brunette beauty, as she wriggled out of the embrace and slowly got out of the hammock, which was not so easy in the first moment.She quickly locked the door, also disposed of the condom and grabbed a blanket, and immediately returned to her boyfriend, cautiously laying back down to Álvaro, spreading the blanket over them and snuggling back into his protective embrace, hoping the moment would never pass. 

Without realizing, her eyes became heavier and heavier as she suddenly gave in to the sleepiness she felt and turned slightly to the side so that she had Álvaro's body in the back which additionally warmed her before she fell asleep. "Itziar. .. Angel ... "Álvaro whispered after a short period of silence to see if his girlfriend was already asleep or still awake. 

Of course he did not get an answer from Itziar. "I love you! sweet dreams! "He whispered with a suppressed smile as he realized that the wonderful woman was already asleep before giving her a gentle kiss on the bare shoulder and clinging more to her while he also tried to fall asleep


	3. En San Sebastiàn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to save a moment before reading this capter. Just turn in you and think about, what's happening all over the world at the Moment. There is no country, no region, no city. no town and no village without Covid 19. We're all facing the same at the moment. 
> 
> We're all facing this at the moment, just like Itziar Ituño, who is testet positiv on Corona. Let's hope that she, and all the people who are also testet positiv may get well soon again. So that there are less people who die because of Covid 19. 
> 
> I am writing this, because i haven't seen such a thing before the whole time I live. We could be glad, that we had the chance to experidence so much freedom, peace and kindness in West-Europe until now!  
Of course I am just speeking for the West Europeans now... so don't be mad at me, when you're already gone trough a real hell! I look up to you!! Don't ever forget that!! 
> 
> Stay healthy in such times...

Fernando Awanari looked slightly confused at the second, more expensive car with an A (Allicante / Sevilla) number, that stood in the entrance of his mother's house. 

As far as he could remember, his mother had hardly any friends or acquaintances who came so far from the south. In addition, it was only 6:30 am. in the morning and every normal person usually slept at this time at weekend. 

This was another fact which confused him. So what did the owner of the car here, who apparently even had a sleep over in the house of his mother. Almost curious, but still careful, he unlocked the front door and wanted to carry his bags to his room. 

After that he would check if his mother was already awake. So he turned around again and carried his suitcases and bags from the car into the living room, where he suddenly noticed the long, glossy, brunette hair of his mother.

They are hanging out of the hammock and gave him the location of the bascian woman immediately. Even more confused, he put down the suitcase down, which he just had been carrying and made his way to the terrace.

Almost silently, expecting his mother to be asleep, he opened the glass door, wanted to walk toward the big hammock but stumbled over a pair of men's trousers which are left on the floor rather careless last night.

Carefully, the young adult stood up again, and realized now the magnitude of yesterday's night to his mother, first of all noticing the strange man asleep beside her, gently holding her protectively in his arms.

Although the two wine glasses were still untouched, the bottle was open, and the garment of his mother and the mysterious stranger well distributed on the whole floor. This reminded Fernando that yesterday didn't end with a good talk between fiends and that they fully enjoyed themselves. 

Silently, like a cat, he slipped even closer to the hammock and involuntarily began to smile. The man's hands, which he could now decipher as his mother's colleague, who's playing her boyfriend in the series „money heist", had wrapped his arms, loosely and obviously in love but still possessively around the pretty spanish woman, while his face is burried in the long floaty hair of his mother. 

His mother, on the other hand, showed him a liberated smile, while she had also lovingly wrapped her hands around the body of the South Spaniard. With her undressed body pressed tightly against his naked skin she seeks his closeness and warmth.

At the moment only the togetherness that arose during the night existed. Alone from the body language of the two older ones, he could see how serious it was between them and how much they meant to each other. Without hurry, he grabbed one of the obviously untouched glasses and took a sip before dropping it off to find out that either his mother had become a wine connoisseur overnight or Álvaro Morte had a good taste. Maybe both. 

Since they were both still asleep and he wanted to give them their privacy, he went to the living room where he sat down on the couch first, after he had thrown the loose robe on the garden sofa first and understood what had happened yesterday. 

His mother was in love again! Something that hasn't happened for years! She fell for man who had the same job, her age, even a year younger, and he certainly did not want her celebrity, nor reach his arms out for her money, and treated her, as Fernando can read out of her expressions, like a goddess. 

On the one hand, he wanted to trust his mother's men taste and want to exept her new intense happiness. On the other hand, he would like to tear this Álvaro away from the second most important woman in his life and hold him accountable for approaching his mother and that he, without Questions simply took the place in her heart, which actually belonged to him and secondly, that he took the heart of the middle-aged woman in his hand easily.

One thing was certain ... if he dropped it or threw it on the ground he would drive after him to Allicante. And only God could help him there. He hasn't deaklt with the fact, that his mother was in love again, but even though he was curious about how and when they fell in love. 

Comfortable he set in front of the television and began to watch all the scenes of " money heist" again in which Raquel and Sergio are involved.

  


Itziars point of view:

By Fernando closing the balcony door again, Itziar was finally awake, opened her eyes in confusion, and passed her hand over her face sleepily, while she was still a little blurry because of the fatigue, and the inner corners of her eyes were still slightly pecked. 

Now she was clearly wondering what had caused her to ask Álvaro to delay the night a little more, but did not regret it for a second. Even though it was a few hours ago, she could still feel all his touch and movement, as if they had been seconds ago. 

She still felt his masculinity in her, her passionate, slow, loving, united rhythm which was still repeating in her body, just as the sweet touch of her tongues and his gentle hands that tenderly massaged her scalp.

Carefully, as if she could not quite realize that this was all reality, the spanish woman pursued the contours of her friend's face and was about to lay back in a relaxed mood when she noticed the clothes on the sofa which had been left on the floor. That meant that either Naia was awake and had seen her father and "her mother" like this or Fernando had arrived. 

Both were not optimal conditions, for Àlvaro or Itziar. Even though she had wrapped the blanket around herself and Álvaro, she was hoping for the second case. 

Her Son was grown and knew what people do when they love each other. Naia was only 11. With a sigh, she opened her eyes again and got up with clumsily steps, before she dressed quickly and then quietly entered the living room through the balkony door. 

"I'll never point a gun on you again?" She heard her own shaking voice from the TV, her words immediately cut off from Álvaro's lips with a "good!" and she, as Raquel Murillo, enjoyed the kiss but then felt the need to continue apologizing to Sergio.

I am not doubting you ... and don't suspect you anymore! " she managed to say between individual intense kisses that were already loaded with emotion, before she was wrapped in a kissed again. 

"You! ... you!" She breathed with pleasure and looked up to her dream man, who looked at her fascinated as a professor, "I think it's time to treat us less formally! Isn't it" he smiled, kissed her again and took the "Yes" that she mumbled in her mouth as a yes. 

They started to get rid of each other's clothes and Álvaro, while as Salvador, carried her to the sofa that was on the set, before they fell over each other.

" What exactly is it going to be when it's done Fernando? Do you want to stalk me or something ? " Itziar asked with a raised eyebrow after turning off the TV and dropping the remote control on the couch next to the young adult. 

"Mama, I'm not stalking, I'm just researching ..." he wanted to explain but realized that he did not even have to defend himself and because Itziar put on a soft smile while she sat down to him on the couch. 

"You were on the Terrace now and saw us right? " She started without her son saying anything and put an arm around him to give him a little more comfort. "You love him, do you? More than you've ever loved dad? "He stated in a counter question, but still looked at his mother uncertainly, because he really didn't want to hear her answer.

" Yes, I love Alvaro more than I've ever loved anyone before! " she admitted with a warm, soft, sure voice, in which so much gentleness, tenderness, and infatuation, nevertheless was involved, so that no one could doubt the correctness of the words.

Fernando opened his mouth softly, but then closed it again immediately and he felt as if he had to remind himself again that his mother was a grown woman and was quite capable of making her own decisions. 

Both were so focused on each other that they did not even notice Álvaro, who in the meantime also woken up, had stepped behind Itziar and heard all the words of his girlfriend. 

"That ... was the most incredible thing you've ever said to me!" Álvaro smiled more than overwhelmed in her ear, as he was close enough to the woman he loved and wrapped arms caressingly around her without warning. Just to show her that he was there and recognised her words. "You heard me?" she asks carefully, suddenly interrupted by his lips, as her words were intended exclusively for her son, before she turned slightly to him and almost cautiously sought his eye contact, as she could not predict Álvaro's reaction at the moment, but just wanted him to be just as happy as she was right now. 

" Yes! And it means everything to me to hear these words out of your mouth! Cariña you are ... "he wispered more than in love and with incredible tenderness, the Fernando proved how much this man loved his mother, the way he stroked the long bruinette hair of his girlfriend, but equally grinning with a finger over her soft, reddened neck skin, before he softly continued with the sentence "You're the most incredible woman i've ever met!" and wrapped his arms around her waist, before kissing her deeply. Slowly and in love, Itziar closed her eyes and could do nothing but enjoy the kiss that was given to her and to return it the same way.

Emberassed Fernando rolled his eyes and was about to stood up, while muttering " Behave youself, you are not 20 anymore!". As an answer Itziar buried her head in her boyfriend's neck for a moment and both adults focused on her grown son again and also realizedNaia, who was just walking down the stairs into the living room.

" Good morning... Have you slept well my little one?" was Àlvaro the first, who raised his voice, stepping up to his little daughter to give her a hug and to comfort her, because she dind't know anything about the spontanous plans from her father, since she was asleep yesterday. 

" Where are we? Who is this daddy?" was her first sentence, which flow over her lips, while looking around, ending up staring at Fernando. At first the young adoult wanted to snap at the young girl, but only the glance from his mother treatend him otherwise. 

" I am Fernando, the son of Itziar. If you want, you can call me Fercho. And you are..." was the only friendly thing, which passes trough his lips, but that was enough for his mother at the moment, because her lips are formed to a smile. She hadn't expected it to be easy, but she was sure, that it would end up well. She only had to look at her son and already knew, that his walls are breaking at this very second. 

" Hi Fercho... I am Naia... My dad is Àlvaro and I like you and your mother very much!" she blurted out happily and turned to her father again, with a goofy grin, before running over to Fernando and hugging his wrist. 

That made Fernando notice that his "step-sister" was kind and a child. That made him clear, that he had to treat her like that. She wasn't allowed to know, that he didn't get along with the fact, that his mother was in love with her father. 

"Hey... would you be so kind to tell me where we are. Yesterday I was kidnapped by my own dad" the young spanish woman could not hold back an amused laugh, because she knew she was safe and looked sideways at Itziar and her father, who again, were totally lost in each other in the aftermath of their lovemaking yesterday. 

In the meantime, both Itziar and Álvaro had risen to their feet, pressed close together, while Itziar had even closed her eyes and laid her head on the chest of Álvaro, enjoying the soft sounds of baskin music that was just on the radio. 

" We are in San Sebastiàn " he answered appruptly and let his jearlous gaze at the older couple, because he couldn‘t stand the sight, of his mum being in the arms of another man 

"Come on ... let's have breakfast!" Naia squealed loudly and run up in to the kitchen in pure joy and energy, leaving Fernando behind who looked at their parents who were involved in a deep kiss again. 

He just turned his back to the couple for quiet a time, letting his thoughts flow. Finally he decided to follow the small girl and help her, preparing breakfast as a female hand grabbed him at his shoulder, bleading him to stay. 

"Fernando! I just want you to know that it makes no difference that I love Álvaro and that he and Naia will become part of my/our life. You will always have a special place in my heart! You are my son and I will always love you! " she explained her son and spread her arms for him, which at first just stood there petrified and staring at the outstretched arms.

"I hope he is a better man than Dad and you will be happy with him! I wish it with all my heart! You deserve better than daddy! "He said now with a smile and almost threw himself into his mother's arms, so that she fell laughing, still not believing that Fernando had given his Ok for this relationship indirectly.

"Thank you Fercho!" said Itziar , after grabbing the hand of Álvaro, who gently helped her get up and squeezed her son to show her gratitude. "I only want the best for you! Even though I think he did not deserve you! "he sounded like he was her father. 

His action made Álvaro smile as he pulled the wonderful woman by his side again and enjoyed her body near him. Calmly Itziar closed her eyes again and cuddeld up to the south spanish man again, to fully enjoy his strong body, looking up to him with a soft smile, before their lips met again. Her whole stomach spinned and turned around, fluttering in delight and let her back with a light feeling of dizziness and weak knees. God she felt like a teenager again. So utterly, utterly in love again 

"I love you Itziar!" He wispered fully, concentrating on the woman in his arms, who get him hypnotized with her deep eye contact, until he was completely out of his mind as he put his arms even closer around her female body. 

"I love you Àlvaro!" Itziar repeated his words in an unbelievably soft voice that only his presence or the thought of him could summon, before she gently put her hand on his cheek, stood on tiptoe and closed her lips with his own so that both of them were immediately engrossed in the kiss and enjoyed their young love while Naia and Fernando were preparing breakfast.

Itziar and Álvaro were not even opening the front door, so that they simply entwined themselves closer and even fetched air gently over their lips. 

Itziars arms sneaked lovingly around his shoulders from underneath, while swaying her head off so that she could see behind her. That was the moment when she saw her family and immediately froze, also in need to get some distance from her friend, because she suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable in his arms. 

The fact that she need to explain everything to her parents was cristal clear. 

Itziar ... Hey love... what's going on?" Álvaro asked worried when he noticed that the woman in his arms suddenly stiffened and looked straight ahead, as well as she surched the distance to him, but at the same time reaching for his hand, seeking help. 

"My parents are here!" was the only thing she almost brought dry over her lips, while no move made to move. 

" Oh...! "was the only thing he echoed and also turned around to face her family. 

He kissed her head tenderly before he turned around and walked with her to her mother, her father and her sister." 

"Hi.. Mom, Dad, Nora ... i haven't expected you to come around just jet in the morning... Well...this is Alvaro Morte! A colleague of mine ... No... more than that! I have been working with him for quite some time in the series Money Heist, playing Raquel Murillo and he playes Sergio Marquina. My friend,it just ...it did not last with friendship. Mom, Dad we've fallen in love with each other since we first met, and he treats me well, very well, not like Roberto! " Itziar began to explain now in a nervous voice and squeezed his hand gently to find his assistance and gaining security 

Because her parents were absolutly quiet, a depressive silence laid over the whole house in which the adults looked at another very unsure, so that even Naia and Fernando came closer with a cautious facial expression and were waiting for the reaction. 

"Àlvaro right? I am Aitziber!", Her mother introduced herself to the surprise of all adoults with a soft voice and finally stepped on Alvaro to shake his hand. 

"That's right! My name is Àlvaro" it came almost a bit thinly over his lips, trying to be as calm as possible, which he ultimately could not, causing his hand to tremble, not wanting to be weak in front of her parents. 

But the mere thought that he might not be enough for her daughter because of her past and that they might not accept him caused all the barricades in him to collapse, and the sudden realization miraculously made him think straight again. He only had to show them, that he would never be able to do their daughter any harm. 

" I am Luar and if you only dare to hurt her once you get to know me!" his father also give him his name and looked at him with a stern glance. " Dad... please... I am not 16 any more! I know, that relationsships will have highs and deeps. And I can decide on myself! Don't be too hard on him! I can't remember the last time I fell for a man like this! And we waited far to long to take this step! Please don't ruin this!" Itziar cut the sentence of her father and made it cristal clear, that he musn't decide for her. 

" I know, you do the right think cariña. And it doesn't matter, that he is a south spaniard! It doesn't matter Luar! As long as they are happy, it's more than perfect for me!" her mother tried to fix the moment but didn't get along well. 

" We are going... A man of Allicante if I read out right from his car! Shame on you girl!" her father blurted out and rushed trough the door again, leaving the back spreechless, angry and confused. 

" Dad!" Itziar and Nora shouted out together in shock and wanted to follow Luar, but were held back by Àlvaro and her mother. 

" Mi Amor... let him go... It doesn't matter! I love you anyway! To be honest I even fell more in love with you, now that I know your parents, your son and your Sister!" he wispered in her ear and placed a kiss into her neck. 

Itziar nodded slighly, kissed him short and tender, before facing her mother and sister again, her gaze more than painful and with a little bit of shame. 

" I am sorry... I am so sorry! I didn't expect this to happen now." she explained and looked to her mother and Nora, who were smiling. 

" It's ok my little one! I have expected this reaction. Please don't feel guilty now and enjoy your happiness! You two deserved it!" Aitziber smiled tender and embranced her daughter to make her feel comfortable again, before saying goodbye to her and leaving the front door. 

" You are not leaving Nora?" the older one of the two sisters asked her with a wispering voice and looked up to the slightly taller woman.

" If you don't mind I would like to stay for breakfast!" she invited herself to stay and made a step forwards to the couple, before she hugged Àlvaro with a simple " Thank you for making my sister that happy as she looked when we entert the room! You two looked so madly in love... not even realizing us, while you kissed. I know you are the right one for my older sis! For me, I wish you two nothing more than perfect happiness..." she explained herself and looked in the eyes of the two of them. 

Thankfully Smiling, Itziar nodded and fell into the embrace again, which Àlvaro had offered her, before Nora had given him a entusiastic hug, and went with them to the breakfast table.

  


Later this afternoon at the Studio from Ingot

" Hey sweetie how are you? You look like you've had really good sex! "one of her band members immediately shouted at her this afternoon, despite the loud AC / DC music when she was recognized and walked towards the studio. 

Since she could think, almost every male member had a crush on her or Joana, the only women of the Rock group. 

It had never minded her, most of the time it even flattered her, and but even though the Behavior of each of these three men was something she didn't like at one potential partner, which was the main reason that she had never a romantic relationship or even a short affair with them. 

Immediately she had to think of Álvaro and his perfect manner. 

A the big, enamored smile fell on her face, which made it impossible for her to hide her Happiness. 

" Oh come on... save your words Salazar!" Joana blurted at her collegue amused but with a certain sharpness and looked friendly to her best friend

She froze immediately when she saw the grin that went up to her radiant with love eyes. It had clearly changed something in the life of Itziar, what she did not know, but in what she was clearly interested in. 

" Oh my God! Don't say you really have had fantastic sex yesterday? You are hurt by Roberto... You said no man would ever get that near to your body, expect for your job!"Joana shrieked immediately after dropping her cigarette to offer it to Itziar.

Itziar refused with a sweeping gesture as she sat down with a love smile at the raven-haired Baskin before she did her arms around her knelt knees, trying to hide her reddish face with her long hair, but had to take one of her nicotin chewing gum, because she began to love the smell of the chigarettes. That was the moment Joana realised the numerous hickey at her neck. 

"OH MY GOD YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING! WHO, WHEN, WHERE?" the woman shrieked excitedly as she had brushed back her friend's hair, not only recognizing the flushed cheeks and the amorous look of the brunette beauty, but also noticing all of her reddened neck skin. 

"Maybe ..." Itziar began slowly and grinned at her with sparkling eyes before she continued, " Maby I really had the best sex of my life" The brunette completed her sentence and pretended that she did not want to continue telling what made Joana even more crazy.

"WHAT THE HELL! Seriously ... do you have found a man, you like? Heaven I though that would never happen. Thank god!! Ituño Martìnez ... you tell me immediately who that god is, who had wrapped you around his finger! "Joana demanded with a grave expression and followed her friend, who was only involved in a" Garcìa.. Àlvaro Garcìa "and could not prevent a girlish giggling.


	4. Una tarde familiar

"May we start playing now?" Itziar asked when she had sat down next to Àlvaro, Naia and Fernando, while putting the orange juice and the snacks on the spacious dining table. 

Everyone nodded, because they were already waiting for her.The game was also ready , so she picked up her Uno cards and looked into the motivated faces of her family.

"Yes! Let's start!" Naia replied motivated and took herself the liberty to start, what everyone else allowed her with a gentle smile, while following the first move.

"Orange juice? Yesterday it was wine! And you haven't touched a cigarette all day! Is there something we have to know mum? "Fernando teased Itziar with a grin on his lips, what wiped off his face fast as if he suddenly wasn't comfortable any more with his suspicion.

"You're trying ... you really want ... did you ...?" he started carefully and looked between his mother and his potential stepfather, not knowing if he should burst out of joy or to let his emotions flew the other way round.

He was aware of, that his mother was very healthy, but already middle aged, which is why they can't wait that long until they would miss the boat to get another child.

"Of course I was on birth control!" Itziar shot back immediately and tried to hide her feelings from the rest of them. The truth was: Àlvaro was exactly the man she would build a family with if she would be in the right age now. She was already over the moon, when she saw him the first time, interacting with Naia. So gently, so caring and loving! She really was his live!

He would be a perfect, lovely, caring father for sure. He was already! He would support her in rising their child and would be there for them as much as possible.

But they were definitely too old! Too much time had passed!

"I will have a sister?" Naia asked in an almost hopefully voice a second later, pushing Itziar even more to the edge of her self-control, which she struggled with anyway. 

Carefully she exchanged a look with Àlvaro and silently asked him for his permission to speak to Naia and explain to her that there would be no other child. The non-verbal communication was enough and she knew that Àlvaro didn't mind.

" No darling. Fernando is wrong! You won't get a little sibling ... come on ... let's just play ok? "Itziar tried to be strong and didn't show how much her own statement was hurting her in this specific moment. At the same time she had to admit that she was simply too old for carring and giving birth to another child.

As much as her son's comment had shown her how badly she wanted to get pregnant again. She knew that this would not happen, and the last thing she wanted was that she was risking her health and that the friends of her youngest child would call her grandma. 

"Too bad I would have loved to become an older sister!" Naia said childishly and kindly, whereby the topic seemed to have ended for her and she continued to play without further words. 

Although Itziar continued the game normal, Àlvaro noticed very well that the topic which Fernando raised was absolutely not off the table for her. He didn't know how far she thought about it, and yet he decided to talk to her about it the next time they were alone and had time for each other. 

Although he didn't really know what she was like as a mother when he met Itziar the first time, he could imagine that, if she have had the right man, she would have liked to have more children.

And hell he was totally up to trying it with his fantastic girlfriend, until the miracle would finally happen! Despite of her age!

Both adults were so deep in thoughts that they did not notice the change of direction and had to be made aware of it by Fernando.

"Àlvaro ... I'm happy that you both finally found someone you can't get enough of and from whom you can't keep your eyes off ... would there still be a possibility that we could continue playing? Fernando whispered with a grin in his ear and showed his step dad that he wasn't really focused on the game at all, but at his mother.

"Aamm ... Yes, of course!" he hurried to answer and quickly looked through his cards again, so that he noticed his 3 +4 cards, which he could give to Itziar.

"Itziar you do love me very very much, don't you?" he grinned playful at his girlfriend and looked deep in her eyes before placing the three cards in a row on the small stack of cards, but made also sure that Itziar noticed that. 

"Are you sure about that?" Itziar asked completely serious and calmly, totally aware that Àlvaros was trying to tease her while she picked up her 12 cards, neither of them made any move to end the conversation that had increased, running the risk of flirting, quitting.

The previous topic was now in the background to the favor of everyone and a relaxed, almost crackling mood had spread at the table. "I am one hundred percent sure of that! But let me show that to you ... " the hands of Àlvaro went over her arms, leaving goose bumps on her skin and let her start breathing faster before he continued, "when we are alone! "He finally breathed the last sentence into her ear and detached himself from his girlfriend again while he grinned at her so Itziar could see the triumph in his eyes.

" Let ... us ...discuss it under different circumstances ...! " she replied gasping with relieve, but seemed to regain control and was now discarding cards to keep the game going.

"Good!" He grinned at her and gave his dream woman a lightkiss, which he placed on her cheek before he moved away from her again.

Together, everyone enjoyed the evening in which they played more rounds, whereby Naia and Fernando mostly won because Itziar and Àlvaro were simply too distracted and fixed at one another as that they could seriously focus on one game. 

"I think it's time to go to bed Naia!" Àlvaro noticed when it was half past ten and looked at the little girl, who just had to hold back a yawn and pretended not to be tired. "I'm awake! I don't want to go to bed now!" the little south spaniard complained, but had to hold back another yawn and wiped her eyes tiredly at the same time.

With this gesture Naia could not hide her exhaustion anymore, which was the main reason for it that Àlvaro got up and went to the girl with a smile to tuck her in.

"Wait ... Àlvaro! Can I put her to bed? Only if it's ok for you two of course!" "Itziar asked suddenly and looked at the little girl and her boyfriend at the same time to see if it was ok for the both of them.

" Yes! Mamà should say good night to me! "The girl was immediately enthusiastic about Itziar's idea and gave her father a good night kiss on the cheek before she went to her serial mother and took her hand. 

With a smile on her face, Itziar looked over her shoulder to her boyfriend again and was relieved to find a loving smile on his face. That means he was not hurt or jealous. That knowledge let her continue to walk to the guest room completely relaxed.

"Do you want to change into your nightgown alone? Then I'll wait so long in front of the door, "Itziar offered to her stepdaughter and was just about to leave the room when she felt a small hand on her back that made her stop. 

With a loving expression on her face, she turned back and looked directly into the pleading brown eyes of Naia. "Please stay! You know, I've never had a mom who helps me in my nightgown and says good night to me. And I want you to do that! Because I like you very much! "It came directly, but with a smile over her lips, while she continued to look at Itziar with shining eyes and everything in her showed Itziar that she needed the physical closeness and care of a woman who she loves like a mother.

" Really? "Was everything that left Itzari's mouth a little surprised as she grabbed her nightgown and turned it properly before helping her gently in it, lifting her up and carring her to bed. 

Slowly she drew the blanket over her little body before Itziar quickly picked up Naia's clothes from the floor, folded it up and put it in one of the empty cupboards.

"When I was a baby, according to dads stories, she was there. At least that's what he says. I can't remember that, so I don't know whether he only says it to protect me from the truth or if it was reality. "The little girl explained, terrifyingly sober and with a lovely voice, which let the heart of the northern Spanish woman break at the same time overflowing with the love of a mother. 

She only knows this little girl for 2 weeks as her daughter and despite of everything she had made her way to her heart that quickly. 

Slowly she crossed the room and turned off the light before she went back to Naia and had to process her words.

If she was honest, she had expected from Naias mother that she was there for her daughter in the first important years of her life. that she had felt and showed something like mother's feelings, but the girl's reaction proved her completely the opposite.

Although she didn't know the woman and didn't even want to know who she was, where she lived and whether she had a new relationship, she would like to tell her face to face how much she had failed as a mother and that she would do anything to replace her as best she could. 

"Oh honey!" Itziar 's whispered gently as she leaned over to the little actress and finally lay down to take her in her arms. "You stay for cuddling?" Naia asked immediately and only by the expression on her face the adult woman notice that what she had already done was more than enough. 

"I'll stay for cuddling! Listen to me closely Naia ... I'm there for you if you need anything! Just like your dad. You can always come to me and when you get your first cell phone you can call me. I promise that to you!" she whispered against her hair as she kissed Naia on top of the head and pressed her even closer to her body.

"Itziar ..." the girl used her real name now and lifted her head a little so that she could look into the eyes of the woman who was lying in bed next to her and had her arms wrapped around her.

"Yes Naia?" was all that barely came over her lips with a whisper as she looked down lovingly and attentively at the little girl and stroked her gently and tenderly over the hair.

"You are the best mom I could ask for!" she admitted with a smile and bedded her head on the chest of the adult woman after yawning heartily with closed eyes. 

Even if she don't wanted to her sentence let Itziar had to fight with the tears. 

"I am glad that you see me that way! So ... and now you sleep!" Itziar whispered to Naia, only now realizing that she was also very tired and should go to sleep. However, she wanted to stay with Naia until she was fully asleep.

And so it happened that the pretty brunette also drifted into the land of dreams.

  


CUT (dream)

The burning pain, caused by the body of her newborn to which Itziar had just given birth to, still hasn't left her, blocking her breath for seconds, and pushed all thoughts that had existed until now out of her head by the same time

For that very moment she was struggling for air and just focused on breathing in and out, unable to do anything else.

She didn't even realize the other people in the room, because this burning, stinging feeling controlled her so much now.

"Itziar ... mi amor ... you did it! You gave our little girl a life! I am so proud of you! So utterly proud!" the voice of her partner Àlvaro reached her and stroked her sweaty hear gently, while placing a kiss on her wet, sticky forehead. 

He had been sitting behind her the whole time of her delivery, wrapping her swollen and cramping torso gently and stroking her hair so that she could relax during the breaks of the pushing. Facing her screams and curses when another contraction hit her hard. Didn't complain about it, when she squeezed his hand to dead with another eternity of hard pushing. And still he whispered in her ear, how proud he was at her, that she made it and how miraculous their little girl was. 

Finally able to breath again, she closed her eyes and relaxed into his strong body totally exhausted.

She'd made it ! It was finally over! The Hell she had gone trough, just minutes ago had finally ended. She had given birth to a baby girl.

A girl! Only after repeating this a second time Itziar realize what it meant and was finally able to speak in a whispering, husky, exhausted voice.

"A girl? Naia?" she asked her partner tired, while trying to fix her hair properly,but her hand was shaking out of exhaustion, so that his hand brushed her loose hair back. Even though it was obviously that Itziar was tired and exhausted as hell she was not willing to give in her body now.

Slowly she tried awkwardly to straighten up against his chest a little bit so that she could see her baby, but even with this movement he had to help her, because she was so beaten up now that she wasn't even strong enough to speak properly. 

"Yes ... Fernando will love his little sister!" her husband murmured proudly against her hair before placing another kiss on her sweaty hair and holding her tighter against his body. 

"is she...healthy?" Itziar whispered with her eyes only half open and wiped her dried tears from her face, to face her newborn daughter, laughing in relieve, when the doctor layed her in her open arms with a "Completely healthy!". 

Totally in love she looked down at the fragile little girl and closed her eyes for a second, as Àlvaro helped her, to pull her gently and loving even closer to the almost free torso of her mother.

She was perfect! So small, fragile, innocent, and dependent on her and Àlvaro's help, which she would give her without further consideration. 

Full of joy, relieve and admiration to her little, beautiful girl Itziar suddenly can't hold back her sob now, enjoying the first, tiny cry of her daughter, which grew stronger immediately. Carefully Itziar tried to hold back her own tears only to calm her little one down a little bit, helping her to find her Breast, with lifting her head softly, holding back a grunt of pain, when Naia finally began to suck at her nibble quiet rudely, while placing her small hand protectively on the free breast of her mother. 

Totally, completely done, by the added pain, which would hopefully flew away at the next time she'll let Naia drink, she sank back into his strong torso even more and couldn't hold back her tears ones more. 

" Mi amor... Let it out! It‘s ok! I am here!“ Alvaro whispered gently and turned her head slightly so that he was able to whip her tears away ones more, before kissing her deeply and gently, as well as caring at the same time, whispering sweet nothings against her lips to encourage and distract her from the pain, she was facing. 

" She is wonderful! I love her so much! I love the three of you to the moon and back! Promise you won't leave me... ev...!" she answered weak and wanted to condue with a reather long speech, as her friend cut her words off with a deep tongue kiss, while stroking her back gently and grapping at her bag, on the floor and taking a soft, velvet dark blue box in his hand. He slightly broke the kiss, leaving back his confused and slightly angry girlfriend. Her face impression changed immediately from anger to disbelieve and pure joy, as she recognized the velvet schedule in his hand in front of her little girl.

" Marry me Itziar! I know you are exhausted and full of pain now and it is highly unromantic to propose in the hospital just after you had given birth to our little daughter. After hours of screaming grunting, cursing and squeezing my poor hand to dead..." he began insecure and paused at his last phase, joining Itziar in her joyful and regretful laughter, before conduing with his speech. " Itziar... we've been together for 5 years now, happily together. Facing so much highs and deeps. Like a married couple. I won't leave you under any cirstumstances. I had though about holding it back and asking you when we are at home again. But the moment can‘t get any better... Not for me... not for you... Mi Amor... I love you as you are... sweaty, full of pain, grunting, cursing, creaming and sobbing, out of pain and relieve. But also, and expecially than, when you are laughing, when you are happy, when you are out of sorrows, just sleeping carefree or sobbing because of Happiness. I love your perfect body... your whole beauty... You are and you will forever be the love of my live and you gave me the most perfect miracles on earth. Our two children. Mi amor... don't you want to take the next step in our relationship as badly as I want? Itziar Ituño Martìnez... do you want to marry me? Forever and ever?" he whispered to her and opened the box slightly clumsy, because he had to take care of his beautiful girls, finally leaving the sight to an beautiful engagement ring. 

For one moment his beautiful girlfriend struggled with her breath again, her eyes glistening with tears of disbelieve and joy.

She really hadn't expected this now. And god, oh god she wanted to become his wife! Really really badly! She really though he would never ask for her hand in marriage.

" Yes! Hell Yes! Make me your wife! Sorry for sobbing...I'm... I' m just overwhelmed..." the words left her and she just saw in the eyes of her fiancé loosing herself in them, fully enjoying the kiss he shared with her. 

" It's ok mi amor! It's ok! Just try to sleep now! You're very much exhausted! I will take care of Naia, at the time we had to change sides..." he whispered in her ear, after he put the beautiful ring on her finger, finally giving Itziar the time, the secure and the peace to relax. 

The last thing she knew was, that her eyes fluttered, while she was drifting into the land of dreams again, not even strengen up that much, to enjoy the fiew of her engagement ring. 

Everything was perfect and in the right place now! That's for sure! 

CUT (dream) end

  


Slowly and quietly, Àlvaro entered the dark guest room, in which his daughter would sleep now and leaned against the door frame with a big grin to pause briefly. 

The pale light from the floor gave him a view of the bed and also at his girlfriend and daughter, who were sleeping peacefully and had snuggled close to each other.

Apparently they enjoyed being that close to each other and that thought alone made his heart swell with love for them. Absent and lazy, Itziar's hand still stroked the little girl's hair even in her sleep and seemed to be giving his daughter exactly that, what her birth mother had never given her.Her whole motherly love and the feeling of being something special, as well as the security of being protected and loved. 

With a big grin, Àlvaro pushed himself away from the door and slowly went into the bathroom to get ready for another lonely night without Itziar.

When she finally fell asleep in his embrace two weeks ago, after years of waiting, he felt like the happiest man of the world. After all these lonely years, a failed marriage and a daughter he raised, he had finally found his soul mate who returned his love and took him as he was. 

Some who loved him and showed that she wouldn't leave him alone ... no matter what! 

He never wanted to miss her closeness again voluntarily. Wanted to keep his lips wandering over her soft skin and lips and keeping her body close to his.

Of course, he made an exception for his daughter! In Addition he also didn't want to wake his peacefully sleeping angel. 

"Àlvaro?" Itziar’s tired, sleepy voice suddenly appeared behind him as he had just turned on the shower and wanted to enter it, so that he turned around again to look at his girlfriend in surprise. 

Itziar walked up to him with a smile, without words, simply sneaked her arms around his bare chest from behind and gently kissed his free shoulder before she hugged him from behind and closed her eyes in love.

"Hey ... I thought you were sleeping. I was about to take a shower! If you want, you can join me! I would looking forward it ... "the south Spanish man gently whispered back to his queen of hearts and actually thought that he would meet with Itziar's approval, but quickly realized that the opposite was the case.

Although she agreed to his suggestion, she realized that she was concerned with something that she did not want to tell him. He hesitated to reach under her t-shirt to get rid of it, but first sought her approval, which he found in her beaming eyes and approving smile, but this time did not quite reach her eyes, which is why he knew it was not completely honest. 

He carefully "helped" his pretty girlfriend to undress, so that they, closely wrapped in each other, entered the shower. The warm water pattered down on their bodies, not only relaxing Álvaros but also Itziars mind, so that she could finally sink completely into his arms and fully enjoying his presence. 

Slowly and lovingly Àlvaro's hands slid over his girlfriend's body with the shower gel and was happy when he felt and saw how much she had relaxed in his presence

" ... you are so tender to me ", the brunette spanish woman mumbled relaxed happy and enjoyed his affection, which she could now experience to the fullest.

"You wouldn't have deserved otherwise! Just enjoy it "he whispered against her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around her to feel her body connected with his.

A sudden feeling of security, warmth and tiredness suddenly came over the Northern Spaniard, so that she slowly put her head on her friend's shoulder laid and closed her eyes with relish and gave in to the feeling. 

"Amor..." the South Spaniard wanted to draw attention to the wonderful woman in his arms but noticed that she had actually fallen asleep in his arms, so that he changed his mind about, showing her the beauty of showering together and just turned off the water before he got out of the shower with Itziar and dried them, although he still could not understand that such a perfect woman was "his own" and that she put her heart in his hands. 

With careful movements he finally put Itziar on his nightgown before lifting her up and stepping outside into the hallway, where he ran into Fernando per accident who apparently wanted to go to the bathroom.

"Àlvaro ... you know where Mam ... Oh ... did she actually fell asleep?" He couldn't help but smile a little and immediately lowered his voice as he saw his sleeping mother who rests her head and upper body against her boyfriends torso

Fernando hadn't seen his mother so happy and in love for a long time and that's why he was all the more pleased that this was the case. 

"You're doing her incredibly well! It's nice to see her so in love. I hope you know how lucky you are to have such an amazing woman! " Fernando said with a satisfied expression and smiled again at Àlvaro to show him that he no longer hated him completely and accepted him before he closed the door quietly behind him, in consideration of his mother. 

Àlvaro carried Itziar carefully into their bedroom, still trying to move her as little as possible, while he layed her down on her bed, hoping he wouldn't wake her. 

The promise that he would show her how much they loved each other when they were alone, at least for tonight, he pushed out of his head. 

When he finally lay down next to her, Itziar became a little restless, but only tried to get close and then lay half on top of him, which hardly bothered him so he finally closed his eyes more than satisfied, while he still couldn't believe his luck to have such an incredible, miraculous woman at his side.


	5. Baila conmigo hasta del fin del amor

“I'm coming, cariño! Itziar shouted mischievously to her boyfriend from the bathroom of his house in Seville and calmly put on the dark red lipstick as he became more and more impatient and finally managed to ask her to hurry. 

The native Baskin couldn't help but grin when she heard Àlvaro's footsteps coming closer, as he apparently didn't want to wait any longer as well as he was interested in what took so long.

"I really don't want to put stress on you ... but you already said 'only 5 more minutes' the 10 minutes ago..." he began to complain, but stopped when he saw her reflection though the mirror. 

Suddenly he could understand why it had taken so long and he supported it. 

His girlfriend's hair was artfully but not too conspicuously pinned up her head, she had her dominant cheekbones and pointed chin well accentuated, her radiant, deep, brown eyes were accentuated by a black cayal, while the bronze eyeshadow the tight-fitting, smooth, red leather pants and the tailored black blouse with deep neckline were underlining her sexy body in the perfekt way. 

"Well ... are you speechless now?" Itziar couldn't help but grin mischievously at him before turning to her man so that they could look each other in the eyes without a mirror. 

This triggerd them to dragging them down into the well-known vortex of passion, but they had to admit that they love it more than anything.

"You ... look beautiful!" were the only words that came out of his mouth before closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around her waist, not breaking eye contact. 

"You are such a crawler ..." was all Itziar returned with a big grin, before she stuck her tongue out at him, wiggled her bottom once while she snaked past him out of the bathroom, not paying attention to her boyfriend anymore. 

She was aware of the effect she had on Àlvaro , but couldn’t resist a grin of knowledge when he wrapped his arms around her body and thus prevented her "escape".

“Stay here my dear! You know ... the Profesor is always one step ahead of the Inspectora! He breathed into his beloved's ear with a grin, also knowing what effect it had on her and now pulled her body closer to his. 

"Maybe ..." Itziar breathed and turned slowly in the arms of the Spaniard, so that her body pressed completely against Àlvaros and made a deep eye contact with the southern Spaniard before she continued talking and the eye contact alone drove him completely crazy. 

"Inspectora Murillo doesn't even want to convict the professor and put him behind bars, but longs for his closeness, his hug, his kisses and his looks." Itziar finished her sentence and noticed that she had barely finished it, her boyfriend were struggling with tears. 

Although that they had constanty confessed their love to each other in the two weeks, yet such words from each other's mouth still moved them to tears of joy.

Probably it was just the fact that both of them hadn't expected to experience such feelings and a new relationship that it still moved them, when they finally realized that they were with the person they loved and who they wanted to spend their lives with. 

Married or not. 

Carefully, almost as if he could break the most wonderful woman in the world, the southern Spaniard pulled her body even closer to his and returned the forbidden deep eye contact.

When Itziar Ituño -Martìnez looked so simple, normal and everyday for outsiders, he could not or did not want to understand that all of this corresponded to reality. 

Whenever he heard all the words that radiated her perfect and great love for him, it overwhelmed him from second to second and touched him deeply.

The native Baskin carefully stood on her tiptoe, while she stroked his already wet cheek with an incredibly loving movement and breathed words of love against his lips that almost touched hers. 

She could only guess what touched him so much, but thought it was good and right that he as a man also had the courage to show his feelings in the form of tears.

She lovingly stole a short kiss from his lips and then took his hand to walk with him into the living room. They put Naia to bed together hours ago and read her a story together, explaining to her that she didn't have to be afraid if she woke up late at night because they had locked the entire house and her grandma would be there too.

And even though Itziar doesn't know the woman yet, she just knew that she was a perfekt grandmother from Álvaro and believed in that. 

At first Àlvaro was afraid that his daughter would think, that he had already chosen tziar over her, but was relieved when she calmly snuggled into her pillow and asked them both to kiss her goodnight. 

With a gentle smile, Itziar crossed her smaller, more delicate hand with Àlvaro's warm big hand and enjoyed the tingling that slowly but steadily spread through her body and expressed her infatuation. 

"let's go! Honey ... she's safe! And your mother is here before she realizes that she is alone!" tried Itziar Alvaro to get other thoughts when she noticed that he was starting to reproach himself for leaving his daughter alone and wanted him to start the evening with her.

She loved her son and her newly won daughter idolatrously and would move heaven and earth so that they were safe and well off and yet there were certain evenings that should belong to the parents alone and today was definitely one these evenings! 

"You're right ... And my mother should show up at any moment anyway. That means she would be alone for a maximum of ten minutes. Come on. Let's leave. "the southern Spaniard finally gave in and gallantly opened the driver's door to Itziar before he helped his girlfriend into the car, who smiled at him encouragingly and lightly with her thumb over the back of his hand for what made him hold her hand in his for a second longer, before he went around the hood and took a seat next to her in the passenger seat. 

"And what did your mother say to your .... I need an evening for myself ... action?" asked Itziar and started the engine while she grinned couldn't hide. 

She was already sure that this evening would be unforgettable!

"Forget it! She wasn't highly enthusiastic and doesn't understand my motives. She probably won't be too excited when you meet tomorrow either! But I have one request ... Don't hide! "Was all Àlvaro replied with a sigh, before he put his hand gently on her thigh and ran it lightly over it so that Itziar shivered warmly over her back, which in turn gave her a light head, which was focused on Álvaro. 

She conjured a smile on her lips and let her see how much she had fallen for this man in the two years they already knew each other. 

"No ... I think I'm grown enough to stand to my feelings and decisions! Besides, you are then there too! " was all Itziar replied gently and in love before a comfortable silence in the car prepared again and the northern Spaniard drove concentrated to the desired location. 

Only the loud sound of the music that was being played in the disco and the excited voices of the crowd that gathered at the entrance broke the absolute silence again. 

"May I help the stunning woman at my side out of the car?" Asked Àlvaro, grinning immediately, when he got out of the car and was standing at the open door of Itziar who was also about to get up and immediately grabbed his hand.

Slowly one arm of the southern Spaniard wandered protectively around his girlfriend's waist, so that they walked up to the queue in unity and lined up to be able to pay the music poured into both bodies and enchanted both Itziar and Álvaro.

"Finally!" Itziar grinned immediately and suddenly began to move to the music with her eyes closed, so that the southern Spaniard decided to let his girlfriend dance and get them drinks.

"Oh Girls just to want to have fun ... Barkatu! "Itziar exclaimed, surprised and almost a bit ashamed, as she in her enthusiasm into a taller woman and only noticed this when she had completely crashed into her upper body. 

Immediately she straightened up again and could only make out the long black hair at first before the woman in front of her lifted her head and suddenly she could figure out that it was her colleague Alba Flores alias Nairobi. 

"Alba ..." the Baskin escaped more than surprised and at first couldn't think of anything other than the secrecy of their relationship with Álvaro and the fact that they didn't want to attract attention under any circumstances.

"her name is Nairobi, Inspectora!" suddenly breathed a soft voice in Itziar's right ear as Álvaro slipped her drink into her open right hand and pushed her loose strand of hair back and put his free arm around her waist while he toasted her and they took the first sip together. 

"And you are sure you didn't put anything in my drink, Profesor?" the Spaniard could not help making a playful comment, which ended in the native of southern Spain telling her a "And even if ... it would be just a love potion!" he whispered into her ear utterly in love and just pulled her closer to him.

That their collegues were watching their interaction with curiosity didn't matter to him nor to Itziar at that moment. 

"Then I'm more than reassured!" Itziar grinned and took the first sip, which turned out to be tequila. 

Immediately everything burned in her throat and she had to inhale and exhale strongly until her lungs could fill with oxygen again.

Her complaint went in the beginning of the new song, which started with a driving beat and fueled the desire to dance in the both of them. 

Slowly they began to move together without paying attention to their colleague, but found that their glasses were in their way and prevented them from moving properly. 

Without a word they drank what they were holding out of the glass and pressed their empty drinks into Albar Flores' hand, wrapping their arms tightly around each other before moving wildly, body to body, to the song.

The southern Spaniard quickly whirled his girlfriend around on the small area that was available to them by the people around and completely forgot his outside world. 

Completely immersed in each other, they flew over their small surface and hardly noticed how they were getting more and more intimidate and moving closer and more longing with each other, savoring the mutual present. 

Their bodies touched almost at their entire lower and upper body, their foreheads leaned against each other and their arms wrapped around each other tenderly but with a certainty that showed everyone else around them, including her colleague and their friends, that they belonged together.

Both Itziar and Álvaro lost themselves for seconds in the deep, wonderful eyes of each other and knew that they could no longer part from another, even if they wanted to. 

Their hearts moved, as did their bodies, perfectly in tune, fast, hot and uncontrolled, while her hands suddenly developed a life of their own and began to explore the other's body. Heated up, her breaths melted and drove her completely crazy, which led to Itziar reaching under her friend's shirt with her hands and making the atmosphere even more boiling than it was already the case.

"Mi Amor? ... You know I can't control myself any longer if it goes on like this!" Álvaro gasped gently in his beloved's ear and was, just like her, on the edge of his self-control, while he noticed that he was beginning to tense up down there and the desire to give himself up to her increased unbelievable. 

"I know ... and I feel the same ... You know ... alcohol is the solution to everything! At least in this case!" she whispered to him, grabbed his hand and actually managed to clear a path to the bar for them. 

"Four Ospone Solera Veterano please!" Itziar ordered immediately and handed the requested money to the bartender as soon as they had received the drinks. 

"What do you think ... do you think that we are spontaneous enough at our age that the toilette is enough for our requirements? " was the only thing wich left seriously, almost confused and clearly thoughtful from her lips as she raised her glass and carefully took the first sip of the strong drink. 

"Excuse me... what?" Àlvaro immediately choked on his ospone, which led him to look at Itziar with wide eyes, coughing heavily, hoping that her words were just a joke and did not correspond to reality. 

"You already understood me!" she grinned almost seductively and full of desire which made the desire in Àlvaro, to take Itziar here and now, soar into the immeasurable.

"Well ... I think ... no, I'm even sure ... that this can be set up!" gasped Àlvaro, dazed from the proximity of his girlfriend, and allowed the third glass to be filled with alcohol , took over the rest to lower his inhibition threshold. 

"Tou ..." whispered the wonderful woman at his side with a look of anticipation in her eyes, which drove the southern Spaniard completely crazy and without letting another second pass put his lips passionately, longingly and full of longing on hers, so that the "... chè" in the recorded passionate, fiery and lustful French kiss robbed the two adults of the last bit of their mind.


	6. Baila conmigo hasta el fin del amor (parto dos)

A weak "Àlvaro" that left the Baskin woman's lips, but was stopped immediately by replying with an unbelievable urge for more to the deep deep french kiss that took away her air to breathe and speak. 

Like two drowning people, they hung on each other's lips and lost themselves more and more in the sound of wildly beating hearts and the feeling and smell of their partner's hot, sweet breath.

The eyes had long been closed and no one wasted a single thought on their mutual agreement, which consisted in the fact that they wanted to hide their relationship, as well as that their colleague was also in the room and this was not exactly beneficial.

Incredibly tender but also with a certain passion, which Àlvaro saw as an act of his own liberation, he pulled the actress's body even closer and searched even more physical contact with his wonderful girlfriend by leaning Itziar lightly against the counter of the bar and let his Body cover hers. 

Her hands had long found their way into his thick black hair, which she now caressed gently, making it easier for her boyfriend to adapt to her body shape. 

The southern Spaniard gently nudged Itziar's tongue and challenged her to a duel, which the tall woman accepted with a relieved sigh followed by a low moan while she gave herself completely in to her boyfriend.

Only when the lack of air required it under any circumstances did the couple finally break away and look into the confused eyes of Alba Flores who had apparently just watched the kiss.

Álvaro and Itziar quickly broke up and stood up properly, feeling no shame about what they had done, due to the alcohol they had just consumed.

"Let's get out of here, cariño!" Itziar breathed longing into his ear while she tried to force him further towards the toilet. 

"You are drunk Itziar ..." he gasped and wanted to appear strong bevor Alba, but could not escape her attraction, her femininity, as well as her aura, so that, although he struggled again, he followed her as if hypnotized, with a last look on her colleague.

"Don't think so much about them ... just enjoy it! We won't regret it, I promise!" she breathed further into his ear, standing on tiptoe and lovingly, as well as urging sliding her hands over his body. 

Álvaro turned his girlfriend with a jerk almost longingly and pressed his lips against hers, starving, which meant that Itziar had to give way to her boyfriend and only found the desired grip on the next wall, against which she was being pushed.

Álvaro pressed his body passionately against hers, only intensifying the already extremely passionate kiss. A slight moan ran over her lips, her whole body began to tremble with excitement and desire for Álvaro and she just pressed her body even more to her boyfriend. 

Slowly and without really wanting to, he peeled his lips from hers and began to kiss and lick intensely down at her neck. 

For Álvaro, her clear signs of total excitement and lust made up for the lack of her lips until the annoying blouse stopped him from going deeper.

"Álvaro ... God Álvaro", Itziar's words were just a whisper, while she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. 

Her eyes had long been closed and the slight moan that came gently from her lips made Álvaro more than crazy , because it made the desire for her even greater. 

But he also knew that he could do anything with his girlfriend now and she wouldn't notice it. 

Not to mention that she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

And he really don't want her to feel under a mans control like that again. 

With the next lovely, demanding moan that came over her lips, his mind, which was also soaked with alcohol, had now completely disappeared from his brain and had given in to his innermost longings.

Without further ado, he picked up the brunette beauty, did not think twice and carried Itziar into the next toilet. 

She did not seem to be bothered and now made it his business to cover his neck and chest with fiery kisses, which made it even more difficult for Àlvaro to resist his girlfriend. 

They reached a toilet cubicle just in time because the lust in them threatened to overwhelm them. 

As soon as they had closed the cabin behind them, the southern Spaniard put his girlfriend down and, without paying any attention to her reaction, immediately pressed her back against the wall, which this time was the plastic toilet wall. 

In love and driven by his emotions, Àlvaro kissed her again intensely and caught the body of the crazy, hot and fiery woman in front of him between himself and the more or less stable side wall, at which Itziar sank with a surrendered sigh and completely give in to the kiss. 

She let her Hands get lost with loving movements under her boyfriend's T-shirt that landed on the floor in seconds, so that he now lost the remaining spark and hastily opened her blouse. 

The first buttons clattered to the ground, which the southern Spaniard noticed, so that he stopped immediately and then went on a lot more carefully so as not to destroy her blouse completely. 

The last button opened was like a release for both of them, as the blouse now, just like his T-shirt, carelessly fell to the floor, followed by her body which was pushed backwards against the stone wall of the closed toilet, as it simply offered more resistance. 

An impatient, loud moan came from Itziar's lips as Àlvaro's hands continued his journey and hurriedly opened their zippers so that she was now only in her bra and underpants. 

His unintentional touches and the demanding moans that emanated from his girlfriend made the blood in his veins freeze and boil at the same time with lust, desire and longing for more, unwilling to waste another thought on anything other than her beauty and sex appeal. 

He quickly put on the condom he had brought with him, so that the next moment their lower bodies met in a hot and passionate rhythm and they were moving restlessly and quickly, with loud moans.

Itziar's hands buried themselves in Alvaro's dark hair looking for support and now let her sink completely against the wall, which increased the resistance, so that the southern Spaniard penetrated his girlfriend even deeper and more intensively, which made the blazing fire that led her to the climax even more intense.

"Oh god Àlv ... Fuck ... G ... damn ... More...More!" Itziar shouted almost completely from the role and moaned and trembled with every push from her boyfriend, the most incredible and most unique feeling inside her that drove her to the climax still not reached the end, but rose steadily. 

Everything in them felt like a hot, allied flame, which spread like knife stabs and made each other more and more insane while the southern Spanish became even more intense and her moan turned into an ecstatic scream. 

Full of love but just as passionate, he now buried his hands in her hair and removed the simple updo in seconds, so that her long wavy hair fell loosely over her bare shoulder and Àlvaro tickled the face.

"Mi Amor ... I can't ... I'll come ... now!" Àlvaro groaned loudly and felt it, how the perfect wave of lust overwhelmed him, which now also made Raquel with his name come on the lips. 

"Me too ... He..a..ven ... Àlvaro!" She brought out, moaning heavily, panting, whimpering and trembling while she felt the wave of the orgamuse also overwhelm so that they finally both collapsed into each other and Àlvaro Itziar's body pressed tightly so that she didn't lose its grip. 

In contrast to the wild, passionate and insatiable Mal, the southern Spaniard now carefully let himself off of her again to gently enclose his girlfriend's body and lovingly lower him with her on the closed toilette.

Immediately the southern beauty let herself breathe heavily, with her chest rising and falling sharply against the bare upper body of her boyfriend and with her eyes closed still enjoyed the aftershocks of the orgasm that came over her in strong waves. 

"Te amo mi amor!" the taller man whispered just as breathlessly, now incredibly gently against the head of his exhausted girlfriend and did nothing but hold the pretty Baskin tight for seconds and also hold on to the warm feeling of absolute correctness. 

"I love you too darling!" She breathed, still exhausted, and leaned her head back to meet his lips gently. Àlvaro met his girlfriend's lips with incredible tenderness and caressed her back without ceasing until they both breathed calmly again. 

"Do you want to go back to the others?" Àlvaro whispered after a long period of comfortable silence, in which they had only looked each other in the eye and enjoyed the togetherness, with a smile and lovingly brushed a sweaty strand of hair from her face, not even dreaming of letting go of his girlfriend . 

A slight nod from Itziar was confirmation enough that they finally separated from each other and reluctantly dressed again.

"Cariño!" suddenly the lovely voice of his girlfriend rang out in Àlvaro's ear so that he turned his attention back to Itziar and had to smile when he realized her large neckline, caused by the missing buttons. 

Caused to his eagerness Itziar immediately complained with a reproachful "Be more careful the next time...I still need my clothes! " she finished smiling and he could only apologize with a gentle, loving kiss to her, which only ended when they couldn't breathe. 

In perfect harmony they caught up with their colleague again, who grinned broadly and this time even had company of Ester Aciba and Jamie Lorente, who played Mónica Gaztambide and Denver on the series and who were apparently also present. 

"I think it looks hot!" Àlvaro whispered in her ear with a quick grin before it could get to the curious ears of her colleagues, where he immediately caught a small swipe from Itziar who obviously wanted to tell him that this was clearly not the right environment to tell her that he find her hot. 

The conversation with her colleagues was suddenly no longer relaxed, but tense, because they did not know how much they had noticed or whether they had realized how far she and Àlvaro had just gone and that they were having a relationship. 

Not even the alcohol level, which had partly evaporated again during their wild session of love making, could now help them. 

In addition, they were both not stupid and knew very well that Ester and Jamie were eyeing them with interest, but that ended immediately when they heard tunes of a tango.

Very carefully, Àlvaro took Itziar's hand from behind and started to lead her onto the dance floor.

"We are drunk ... no matter what happens today, we are no longer taken for granted anyway! Relax mi amor! "The southern Spaniard breathed into her ear, clearly with relish and suggestion, and began to lead her to the beat of the music with gentle pressure without paying attention to the others or even knowing whether she could dance tango, so that she was seconds later , tightly entwined and flew across the dance floor in one unit. 

Their eyes met so that they were in danger of sinking into one another. 

Itziar's concern that her colleagues could do the math prevented both of them from completely sinking into that moment, with the look of his eyes that fused lovingly with hers made everything seem unimportant. 

Just the fact that she loved him and that he was her partner, on top of that incredibly hot, was important at the moment. Their bodies moved perfectly in unison to the music and once again her colleagues were forgotten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone🥰
> 
> A big thank you for reading this fic. I hope you like it and leave a small comment!😘
> 
> I will base the next Capter on the „ 10 times or more“ theorie. So that Itzis Comment at canon is a proofen one for her 
> 
> So you can bet at a hot capter 🔥


End file.
